Making It Through (Sequel to I Will Protect You)
by KoganLover123
Summary: i will update when ever i have time
1. Chapter 1: Telling Them

**Logan's P.O.V**

We walked to Carlos and James' house to tell them the big news of course there was over 2 feet of snow out this was Minnesota after all.

"You ready for this", Kendall asked me as we got to the door of there house.

"As ready as I ever will be", I responded with a shaky voice.

"Ok, then",Kendall said and then knocked on the door.

-Carlos and James' House-  
**James' P.O.V**

****"Hey guys", I said as I opened the door to my 2 best friends.

"Hey, James hey Carlos", Logan said as he and Kendall came in and sat down on the couch.

"So whts up", my boyfriend asked Kendall and Logan.

"well we have some big news", Kendall said turning to look into Logan's eyes and grabbed his hands.

"come on tell us", I whinned.

"Kendall and i are engaged", Logan said not once breaking his stare with kendall.

"thats amazing guy congrats", Carlos and i said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2: Untouchable

**Logan's POV**

"Ken", I said as i turned the light on my desk on.

"Yes, Logie", Kendall said sleepily.

"Can I sing you a song I wrote", I asked grabbing out my journal and flipping to the correct page.

"Sure Logie i would love that, do you want me to play my guitar along with you", Kendall asked I nodded my head and he picked up his guitar and started messing around with a few cords.

"Ok its not done yet but its called Untouchable", I said as i then started singing the chorus buz thats all i had written so far.

**_Untouchable  
_**_**[Logan]**__  
__**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**_  
**_No hurry 'cause a love like this is forever (forever)_**  
**_They don't even know a thing_**  
**_We'll show 'em all that we're much better together (together)_**  
**_The love we got is so untouchable_**

"That's an amazing song Logie when did u start to write it", Kendall asked me and smiled.

"the night after you proposed i wrote this bcuz to be honest i dont care what anyone thinks of us i love you and thats all that matters", I said as i then turned off my desk light and went over to kendall's bed.

"do you want to cuddle", Kendall asked me and i nodded.

"I love you kendall i feel so safe when im with you", I said as i laid my head on kendall chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"i love you so much logan i can barley but it into words ur my everything", Kendall said and kissed the top of my head, i dozed off soon after that to the sound of kendall's heartbeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Kendall's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's so cute when hes asleep, i thought to myself. He trusts you to protect him, ur his and hes urs we saved each other that night when logan was about to kill himself something doesnt and never will know was the fact was i was about to kill myself then i read wht he said on twitter so i ran to his house as fast as i possible could.

_FlashBack_

_I was in my room reading again though all the hate and i was tired of it i just wanted it to be over so i ran into the bathroom and grabbed out a bottle of pills i soon heard a small ding on my laptop wwhich meant someone had mentioned me in an update and it was logan michell the boy i had a crush since the begining of 5th grade he said he was going to kill himself i ran to his house as fast as i could i couldnt let him get hurt anymore so i took him in and loved him he let down the walls around his heart and let love in my love and i took down my walls_

_End FlashBack_

He saved my life before i saved his i truly love him and now we were going to get married in 2 months we were going to share a last name and he had decided to take mine in to months he would be Logan Knight and we would be together forever and always no matter what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**I really hope you people enjoy this cuz this is my longest chapter ive done so far its kinda crazy but i love you all G'night.**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

**Logan POV**

I had been hanging out with the new kid at school and Kendall seemed upset so tonight i decided to talk to him about it.

"Kendall r u ok", i asked kendall as he just ignored me and kept writting in his journal.

"ken r u ok", i asked again this time he looked up.

"logan do u love me", He asked as he sounded like he was going to start cry.

"of couse y would u even ask that", i said scared about wht his reply was going to be.

"ur cheating on me arent you", kendall acused me.

"NO I WOULD NEVER KENDALL IM MARRING YOU WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ACUSE ME OF THAT", I scream and threw my ring at kendall and ran out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Weeks Later **Kendall's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~

i went to carlos and james' house to see if they could help me sing the song i had written to get logan back it had been 3 weeks and the night he left i fell and cut myself again my life has going through hell.

"I will call logan", james said as he picked up the phone.

_After Phone Call_

"wht did he said", i asked hoping for good news.

"he said he will come over in 5 mins", James said i smiled at that.

_Logan comes in and sits down Kendall comes out with his guitar and James and Carlos following him._

"Logan just listen to this plz and then if u want to leave you can ok", I said as i sat down across from him and James sat down right of me and Carlos sat left of me.

_**All Over Again**_

_**(Yeah yeah, oh yeah)**_

_**Still got that same look that sets me off.**_  
_**Guess there's just something about you.**_  
_**I got these feelings to let it show cause I wouldn't and let you go.**_  
_**I shouldn't have let you go.**_

_**You asked me for closure before and boy I told you it's over, it's over, **_  
_**It's not over.**_  
_**So here we go again.**_

_**It's like I'm falling in love all over again.**_  
_**For the first time and I know that it feels right.**_  
_**I think I'm falling in love all over again.**_  
_**Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.**_  
_**On the right, right, right.**_  
_**To the back, back, back**_  
_**On the side, side, side.**_  
_**To the left, left, left.**_  
_**On the right, right, right.**_  
_**To the back, back, back**_  
_**On the side, side, side.**_  
_**Tonight.**_

_**I know I tried to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do.**_  
_**Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins, I**_  
_**Just don't want to let you end (No)**_

_**You just take me over and you are my controller.**_  
_**I told ya, I told ya, **_

_**I'm ready to go again (Yeah) **_

_**It's like I'm falling in love all over again.**_  
_**For the first time and I know that it feels right.**_  
_**I think I'm falling in love all over again.**_  
_**Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.**_  
_**On the right, right, right.**_  
_**To the back, back, back**_  
_**On the side, side, side.**_  
_**To the left, left, left.**_  
_**On the right, right, right.**_  
_**To the back, back, back**_  
_**On the side, side, side.**_  
_**Tonight.**_

_**Baby it's something you did to hold me on.**_  
_**Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on.**_  
_**The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out.**_  
_**(Ooh)**_

_**It's like I'm falling in love all over again.**_  
_**For the first time and I know that it feels right.**_  
_**I think I'm falling in love all over again.**_  
_**Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.**_  
_**On the right, right, right.**_  
_**To the back, back, back**_  
_**On the side, side, side.**_  
_**To the left, left, left.**_  
_**On the right, right, right.**_  
_**To the back, back, back**_  
_**On the side, side, side.**_  
_**Tonight.**_

_**(Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again)**_  
_**(Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again yeah)**_

_**All over again**_

"kendall im sorry i love you" Logan said and jumped foward and kissed me.

"Logie i love you are we still going to get married", I asked as i pulled his ring out of my pocket.

"kendall, yes", logan said as he let me slip the ring onto his finger he only pulled away once he saw the scars.

"logan whts wrong", i asked then reliezing i had pulled my sleeves up.

"kenny im so sorry i didnt know this was going to happen", logan said as he started to cry.

"shhhh, logie dont cry plz just come here", i said as he crawled over to the other couch james and carlos got up and went to the other couch as i set my guitar down and logan crawled over and layed down on the couch and he fell asleep i fell soon after.

**I hope you guys liked it, it was my longest chapter and i cried while writting it so i really hope u love it **


	4. Chapter 4: Logan's Deal

**Only a few more chapters b4 the wedding yay**

Logan POV

i was almost done with my song and kendall wouldnt stop bugging me about it so i tried but now im just stuck.

"Kendall can u help me im stuck and cant think any more plz", i asked kendall.

"sure logie but i thought u said you didnt need my help" kendall said mockingly over the fact that i had denided him to help me earlier.

"well i do", i said as i got up and crawled over to mine and kendalls bed.

"i know you do and thats why i love you", kendall said as he kissed my neck.

"k-kendall no", i said as he continued to kiss my neck leaving love bites after every one.

"logan u do know that u will give in bcuz i will make u", kendall whispered into my ear.

"i-i said n-no k-kendall so just s-stop", i stuttered as i spoke.

"nope bcuz i know you dont want me to stop", he said as he then kissed me hard on the lips.

i gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck as he then broke the kiss.

"i told u i wou-" he said but i cut him off by returning the hard kiss.

i broke the kiss and whispered in his ear "im in charge this time kenny".

"i-i n-need y-you", he managed to stutter but i ignored his and continued teasing him by nipping at his neck and leaving my love bites to show the world that he was taken.

"well lets make a deal", i said relesing him "u want me but i want u to help me with my song so u help me and u can have me"

"unfair", kendall said as he began to pout "ur mean logie"

"if im so mean then why did u ask me to marry you", i said almost laughing cuz kendall looked so cute when he pouted.

"bcuz i love u" kendall whinned.

"i love you to but i want u to help me with my song plz ken", i said as i gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"fine", kendall finally gave in.

"okay so i got the courus down but i need versus", i said as i sang the courus of my song,

_**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**_  
_**No hurry 'cause a love like this is forever (forever)**_  
_**They don't even know a thing**_  
_**We'll show 'em all that we're much better together (together)**_  
_**The love we got is so untouchable**_

_****_"its really good so far logie hold on i think i have a few things witten down that my work", kendall said as he grabbed his song journal and started sing a couple of verses he had written down

_**I can see you in the window**_  
_**Waiting for my car**_  
_**With the moonlight shining on you**_  
_**You look so beautiful**_

_**We were searching for that something**_  
_**That we could call our own**_  
_**But they tell us that we're too young**_  
_**And we need to let it go**_

_**Ooh, I can barely breathe**_  
_**Ooh, come run away with me**_

"i love u kendall thx for helping me", i said as i blushed from remebering the fact the he had used the word beautiful.

"i love u to logie but now u have to keep up ur end of the deal", he said as he smiled i loved his smile he was so perfect scars and all him and i had talked about it the week after we got back together:

_Flash Back_

_"why kendall", i asked trying to hold back my tears._

_"bcuz without you i have nothing to live for so i wouldn't live in a world without someone to love", kendall said crying._

_"kendall plz dont cry plz", i said as i started to cry i brought his arm up to my lips and kissed his scars._

_End Flash Back_

"fine i keep up on my end of the deal", i said as kendall began to kiss my neck once again.

**sorry i havent updated in a while but ive had writters block and it sucks so i hope u like it.**


End file.
